zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Red Bubble vs. Ice Bubble This is just to get others to vote. They are both skeletal enemies, gifted with the ability of flight. Both attack in similar ways, each ramming into Link while wreathed in flame. AWWW YEA! (talk) 17:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : "Both attack in similar ways" that's because they are different variants of the same enemy. Jazzi 17:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : As I said, it's just to get others to start voting, not a serious suggestion. AWWW YEA! (talk) 17:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :: : You should at least put effort into it. If this is the only suggestion on the page, it'd go through despite there being opposes. You at least have to provide some good connections. This is just sad. Jazzi 17:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Red Flying Skull vs. Blue Flying Skull. Which is better?--Green Rupee 17:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Duuuuuuh... No. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Haha. No. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Pretty much everything's been said. Kingkillerbee (Talk) 11:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : : Not great. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Island Chief vs. Whittleton Chief The Island Chief and the Whittleton Chief both provide Link with information as to how to get to the next dungeon. The Whittleton Chief tells Link something along the lines of "The trees point the way" while the Island Chief informs Link that someone in the Anouki village is an impostor. Both chiefs tell Link to talk to the villagers to learn information about what they're doing next. Now for the obvious connections: Both live in a village, both are on DS games, both come from the same starter game. Jazzi 17:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Well... I like it, but not enough to support. I like it enough to not oppose... you get the picture. I've also played neither. AWWW YEA! (talk) 17:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :: : You're lucky in the last case. Good things that came out of Phantom Hourglass/Spirit Tracks: Linebeck. Jazzi 17:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: You forgot: No Tingle, and Linebeck III (who is basically the same character).--Green Rupee 17:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Not feeling it for some reason.--Green Rupee 17:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : It's not a bad fight, but CelDS makes my gorge rise. --AuronKaizer ' 17:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : So okay it's average. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I think it's alright. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Bokoblin Base vs. Crescent Island I wasn't originally planning to bring this back, but most people seemed to like it last time and there isn't much else to speak of this week. These are two locations that Link attempts to travel to in his quests, but upon approaching them he is unexpectedly swept up by a violent storm, then wakes up to find that his equipment has all been stolen, requiring him to gather his items one by one. Also, in a linked version of OoA, Link recovers his first item, allowing him to dig, with the aid of an old acquaintance. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, it works, it's good, shaboomboomboom. Jazzi 19:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : You've saved me! --AuronKaizer ' 19:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Now that I put in a picture, I could support it, but I just don't like location fights. AWWW YEA! (talk) 19:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : : Yep. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't really like location fights that much. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Head Thwomp vs. Hot Head This is a last minute suggestion since there is a small problem with not having a picture on the above suggestion. It is not be the best but here it goes. Both are bosses from handheld Zelda games. Both change appearence over the course of the battle, and both were inspired by Mario enemies. Green Rupee 18:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : : Not the best that I've ever seen, but it works. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : : Never played either, but the connections seem good enough. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : : Well, this isn't the best one. But, as Joe said, it works. I don't necessarily like it, but at the same time I don't necessarily dislike it. It'll be much easier for me to do the fight though ^^ – Jazzi (talk) 18:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : : I hate to be the one oppose with several supports here, but I am really just not feeling this one at all. Maybe it's because I don't like either boss, but there's just something that feels extremely unsatisfying about this. I don't really like the connections either. (You are right, though, Bokoblin Base doesn't have an image and it'd need one if it were to go through.) 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 19:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm not feeling this one, either. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : : CRACKLE-FWOOSH! (Translation: Eeeeeeeeeeh...) --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Comments Hi all! Just letting you know that, unless my plans for tomorrow change* I will be changing the ToC tomorrow. *I never have anything to do on Sundays =P Last minute suggestions should be placed in now, last minute votes should be placed in now. Don't wait till tomorrow as it'll probably happen after I wake up. Cheers, – Jazzi (talk) 18:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Temple of Courage/Suggestions